Various types of metal fence posts have already been proposed.
Some of them take a similar form to a railway rail of extruded aluminium, made with a virtually circular head having a web terminating in a foot, the flanges of which are cut away. This type of post is relatively expensive, of low strength and does not permit easy installation, in particular of latticework fence panels.
Others consist of a hollow bar with a triangular cross-section, one of the sides of which is split over its entire length, parallel to the edges of the prism, and the flanges of which are grooved. Although this latter solution permits the use of latticework fence panels, it does not enable them to be fastened reliably and with varying orientations and, furthermore, does not make it possible to use substructures, for example prefabricated sheet piles.
The object of the invention is to provide an improved metal fence post which does not have the disadvantages, mentioned in brief, of those mentioned above, and which is extremely simple to manufacture and use.